Unfused and Unbroken
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: When Jasper and Lapis unfuse, they separate. Lapis is found by the Crystal Gems while Jasper is still out there. Steven is happy to have his friend back, but worries that Jasper may try to hurt her again. Can the other Gems find Jasper, and will Lapis remain unbroken? Rated T for violence and mentions of abuse.


**I've been trying to write a Steven Universe fanfiction since forever, and now I am!**

 **The idea was this: What if Lapis and Jasper unfused, found their way to the surface, and Jasper decided to take her/his/its revenge on the Gems?**

 **Steven Universe belongs to the wonderfully amazing yet trolling Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

"I swear, this is where I sensed the Gem energy!" Pearl groaned, stomping her foot.

"Maybe you're crazy, P!" Amethyst retorted.

"She's not crazy," Peridot interjected. A screen appeared from her new limb enhancers; these were white with a yellow star on either side. "There is definitely a Gem nearby."

"Let's split up," Garnet suggested. "Steven and Peridot, you two search the woods. I'll take care of the lake. Pearl, Amethyst, you two take the mountain caves. We'll all meet back at the temple in two hours."

"Aye!" Steven agreed, saluting the Fusion.

* * *

"What kind of Gem do you think we'll find?" he asked Peridot.

"I don't know, but if Homeworld's involved, it's not good."

" _S-Steven_?" a voice whispered hoarsely. They turned to see a blue girl, swaying uneasily, as if exhausted. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell.

"LAPIS!" Steven yelped, catching her. Peridot suddenly zapped Lapis, causing her to poof.

"Now, bubble her so we can take her back to the temple."

Steven snapped out of the shock of seeing Peridot hurt Lapis and did as she said.

* * *

"We didn't find anything," Pearl grumbled.

"I got this thing!" Amethyst said, holding up a bone.

"There was no sign of Gem activity under the water," Garnet sighed as Peridot scanned Amethyst's bone.

"We found her." Steven pulled Lapis's gem out of his pocket. Pearl covered her mouth while Amethyst dropped her bone.

"Lapis?!" Garnet gasped, losing her cool for a moment. "But where's Jasper?"

"Maybe once she regenerates, she can tell us," Peridot pointed out.

"Let her."

The teardrop shaped gem began to glow and rise. Briefly, they saw a silhouette of the Lapis they knew, before she transformed. She was wearing a slightly shorter dress and her hair now was made of long, blue waterfall curls.

"Lapis?" Steven approached, cautiously. She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't keep her down. She overpowered me," she sobbed.

"Where is she, now?" Garnet asked.

"I don't know. She left me in the middle of those woods, and then ran off. I failed!"

"Lapis, it's okay!" Steven soothed. "You did your best, and now we can get rid of Jasper for good!"

"Thanks, Steven. Is that Peridot?!"

"I'm with the Crystal Gems now. They actually treat me like I'm a living thing."

"Oh. I'm really sorry I couldn't keep Jasper down there."

"We forgive you," Pearl responded. "For now, we have more pressing matters: finding Jasper before she does any damage."

"It shouldn't be very difficult. You know where she was last seen, so you should start there."

"Right." Garnet turned to Steven. "Steven, you stay here with Lapis. Peridot, you're coming with us."

"Yes! I told you I don't need him babysitting me!"

"I'm fine staying with Lapis," Steven replied, smiling. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"So that's when Connie and I decided that we were going to fight together, side by side."

"You and Connie sound so close. No wonder your fusion with her is so stable. Not like me and Jasper."

"That's because Jasper's a jerk. Trust me."

"I just hope they find her. She doesn't know Earth's layout that well, so it shouldn't be hard."

"Well, if I know the Gems, they'll find her by the end of the day."

* * *

 **Katie: Stupid writer's block. Kicks in when I least expect it. Well, at least I have something.**

 **Peridot: Can I have my own chapter of the story?**

 **Katie: Later. We need to focus on the Jasper story for now.**

 **Steven: Lapis is back! *does happy dance***

 **Garnet: This is pretty good so far.**

 **Katie: Read and review! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
